DUDA
by lavi-chan de Uzumaki
Summary: en algun lugar Naruto descubre que es traicionado por su novia, mientras tanto hay una celebracion en la mansion Hyuga los dos se encuentran lo que provoca el nacimiento de una duda, Hinata podra resolverla?, pesimo, por favor pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic publicado en , (yuhuuuu al fin XD) esta dedicado a mis amigas y maestras del fanfic Sai-sama y ya que sin su apoyo jamás me hubiera siquiera atrevido a escribir, también se lo dedico a Ino-chan, Ero-saku y a Saku-chan, bueno sin mas que decir los dejo leer en paz.

Declaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Duda

Un rubio ve a su novia con su peor enemigo: Sasuke Uchiha, y a la pelirrosa no le basta con coquetearle al pelinegro, sino que al cabo de unos escasos segundos lo besa.

Indignado el ojiazul se dirige a la chica y le dice:-hemos terminado Sakura- le lanza una mirada de decepción y se marcha.

Naruto caminaba solo por las oscuras calles con dirección a su casa cuando se encuentra a KIba uno de sus mejores amigos, que le convence de acompañarlo a una fiesta de cumpleaños de la próxima heredera de la fortuna Hyuuga, al principio rechaza la invitación pero debido a la persistencia del castaño, termina yendo.

Llegaron al salón donde se festejaba el evento, todos reían, platicaban bailaban brindaban a la salud de la festejada, todos excepto Naruto que tomaba lo que le ofrecieran ya fuese aguardiente, cerveza o tequila aceptaba y bebía como si de eso dependiera su vida; en ese día el rubio no tenia nada que festejar, así que intentaba ahogar sus penas en alcohol, pero no funcionaba el corazón aun le dolía, al darse cuenta de que Kiba ya no se encontraba con él comenzó a buscarle con la mirada; al otro lado del salón se encontró con una chica de cabellera larga y negra, unos ojos aperlados y con el cuerpo de una diosa cubierto por un lindo vestido lila que le quedaba maravillosamente bien a su piel blanca; como hipnotizado comenzó a caminar hacia ella entre varias parejas que bailaban.

Hinata veía como sus dos amigas e incluso su hermana menor eran invitadas a bailar y se iban, ella también había recibido la oferta de salir a bailar pero se había rehusado a bailar con desconocidos debido a su timidez, ya había rechazado a dos chicos cuando una voz desconocida la llamo

-¿señorita bailaría conmigo?-

Ella movio la cabeza negando, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, -no gracias- agregó dulcemente a la vez que jugaba con la punta de sus índices.

-por favor- insistió la voz

-n…no…etto… yo…- respondía cuando levanto la mirada perdiéndose en el rubio, en ese intenso azul de sus ojos, eran… los ojos mas hermosos… y tristes que había visto jamás y al darse cuenta se encontraba bailando con el apuesto joven hubo un largo silencio y de fondo un vals, un par de vueltas…

-¿Por qué no querías bailar conmigo?-cuestiono el ojiazul al tiempo que le daba otra vuelta haciendo que la distancia entre ambos fuese nula, la reacción de la pelinegra fue un notorio sonrojo y que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta impidiéndole contestar dando como respuesta nuevamente una negación con la cabeza, y fue hasta ese momento en que Hinata se dio cuenta de que su pareja de baile despedía un terrible olor a alcohol.

Naruto por su parte rio amargamente –es que ya no tengo con quien bailar- dijo con la voz entre quebrada.

Esas ultimas 8 palabras intrigaron a Hinata pero no se atrevía a preguntar, por fin reunió valor y estaba a punto de formular su pregunta cuando el ojiazul la interrumpe –gracias – le sonrió dulcemente con la mirada aun melancólica, se da media vuelta y comenzó a caminar entre la gente, dejando que la festejada le siguiera con la mirada hasta perderlo totalmente dejando en el interior de la chica la duda.

* * *

Bueno esto es todo, gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios, criticas y consejos por favor dejen review o por lo menos díganme que no sirvo para esto.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno después de meses y meses al fin pude terminar la continuación de este fic XD. La verdad me costo un poquito escribirlo por que el fic había sido basado en una experiencia mía, y no tenia pensado continuar (T-T jamás volví a ver al tipito), además de que trabajaba en otros fics, pero como no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

Ikare ya ves, se ha roto tu maldición, espero seguir sabiendo de ti n.n

Gracias por sus reviews que fueron los que motivaron a seguir escribiendo, sin más que decir disfruten.

Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro, por diversión y con la esperanza de que ocurra algún día.

* * *

Después del día de su cumpleaños Hinata no dejaba de pensar en aquel rubio que la había sacado a bailar.

Había pasado una semana ya, pero esos ojos tristes, su rostro tostado, melancólico…, ella quería una respuesta, pero… ¿Cómo obtenerla si ni siquiera sabia cual era su nombre?

Un día la pelinegra, vestida con un pescador en color azul marino y una blusa de manga larga lila, se encontraba sola dando un paseo en el parque, cuando volvió a verlo: su dorado revoloteaba con el viento, sus ojos azules con un brillo de alegría, pero con la sombra de la tristeza aun presente en el fondo, y una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro; unos pantalones negros y una playera naranja con una espiral negra estampada, él era hermoso.

-Hinata!!- un llamado la despertó de su ensoñación, era Kiba, un viejo amigo suyo, él se encontraba al lado del rubio, instantes antes reían juntos, entonces el castaño se levanto del suelo en donde él y el rubio se encontraban sentados, y se dirigió hacia a ella.

-cuanto tiempo sin verte!!- exclamo feliz al ver a su amiga-desde tu cumpleaños no te había visto-

-hola Kiba-kun- dijo la pelinegra mirando de reojo al chico de ojos azules

-oh, que descortés soy- dijo Kiba – ven te presentare a un amigo- sin mas la tomo de la mano y la dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo, ella quedo frente al rubio, este miraba al suelo

-Hinata él es Naruto- el castaño presentaba, mientras el ojiazul levantaba la cara y fijaba sus ojos en ella –Naruto ella es Hinata- el rubio se levanto

-Na… Naruto-kun… mucho gusto- dijo e hizo una reverencia

-igualmente- el rubio le miraba, tenia la sensación de conocerla, pero no recordaba de donde

Kiba vio su reloj –oh, ya es tarde, bueno chicos nos vemos, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi hermana con la veterinaria- después de excusarse, el castaño salió corriendo

-adiós Kiba-kun, suerte- se despedía Hinata

-nos vemos!!- le grito Naruto, después volteo a ver a la chica, le miro y le dijo – yo te conozco de alguna parte-

Hinata bajo la mirada, un poco decepcionada, aquellos ojos azules notaron el cambio, no enseguida, pero lo notaron. Hinata se sentía decepcionada por que no la reconocía

-tus ojos...- la chica levanto la vista sorprendida – no podría olvidar estos hermosos ojos aperlados, baile contigo… pero no recuerdo donde- el rubio dudo en las ultimas palabras, las mejillas de la pelinegra comenzaron a encenderse, su corazón se aceleraba y su estomago se revolvía, ella comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos índices

-yo… yo… yo si te recordaba… Na… Naruto-kun, nos conocimos… en… mi fiesta… de cumpleaños-

-es cierto, fue en la fiesta a la que me invito Kiba, tú eres la chica bonita- respondió con inocencia el ojiazul, ella se ruborizo mas.

-gra… gracias- a la ojiperla le costaba trabajo hablar, Naruto la ponía nerviosa, de pronto el brillo de los ojos azules se perdió, la mirada del primer día que se conocieron regreso. Hinata reunió todo su valor y se atrevió a preguntar -¿Qué… que tienes? ¿Por qué… porque me dijiste que ya… ya no tenias… con quien bailar?- la chica tenia su vista puesta en el piso.

El chico la miro confundido, no entendía lo que se refería, pero recordó borrosamente que le había dicho que ya no tenia con quien bailar –bueno, es que ese día rompí con mi novia, por ser una p…, porque me engaño con mi peor enemigo, pero bueno yo soy el culpable por no darme cuenta de la persona que verdaderamente era antes, pero bueno ya paso, ¿ y tú Hinata… tienes novio?- la melancolía de Naruto se escondía nuevamente y Hinata se enrojecía ante su cuestionamiento

-no… no tengo novio- dijo en voz baja jugueteando nuevamente con sus dedos la pelinegra

-no te creo, eres muy bonita como para no tener novio- señalo el rubio incrédulo

-no!- protesto la ojiperla un yanto preocupada por la incredulidad del chico –no tengo novio!, ni he tenido novio- las ultimas cuatro palabras salieron sin querer por el temor a que Naruto se enfadara y no le volviera a hablar, cubrió rápidamente su boca con ambas manos al ser consiente de su confesión.

Naruto rio un poco, era linda la forma en que Hinata se sonrojaba después de apenarse. – De seguro tienes una enorme fila de pretendientes, que andan atrás de ti- pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta

-yo… yo… yo no se- Hinata estaba llegando a su limite, esta mas roja que un tomate y si bajaba la cabeza otro poco mas, se rompería el cuello – ya no digas esas cosas-

-creo que… rompí con Sakura para poder conocerte a ti- el rubio se acerco a la chica, la melancolía volvió a escucharse su voz, el color en las mejillas de la ojiperla se hizo mas tenue, volteo a ver aquel azul cielo en los ojos de Naruto

-Na… Naruto-kun, to… todo estará bien- el chico tomo el rostro de la pelinegra, lentamente se acerco y le beso en los labios, ambos cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron del momento.

_**ºººº Ahora si, FIN ºººº**_

* * *

Bueno al fin acabe, espero y el final no les haya decepcionado y la laaaarga espera haya valido la pena, mil gracias por leer y bueno dejen review si les gusto o si no les gusto o para pedirme que ya no escriba mas, por favor y gracias.


End file.
